


The Gift

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just open it, Danny"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a short Drabble and grew into something a bit more as I went along.
> 
> Thanks to JerseyDevil for looking it over and correcting my typos

“Just open it, Danny,” Steve had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

“Why? Why would you do this? We explicitly said no gifts, Steven. You do understand that when we are in a relationship and we say no gifts that means you don’t get to buy something for the other person and give it to them.” Danny stared at the package Steve had placed on his desk, like it might explode if touched.

“Well firstly, it’s our anniversary, Danno,and if I want to buy something, I will. Secondly, I had already ordered it before we had ‘the discussion’, which I might add, was not much of a discussion since it was all you talking and me listening.”

“Me talking and you listening?” Danny spluttered in indignation. “I can not be blamed if all you do is say ‘uh huh’ when we are talking. If you happen to disagree with me or have perhaps already done something we are discussing not doing, it would be polite of you to merely say, ‘Danny, I’m sorry, but I respectfully disagree’, or even ‘Danny, it’s too late I ordered something.’” Danny took a breath and returned to giving the package the evil eye stare.

“You’re doing it again!”

“Doing what again, Steven?”

“Talking too much. Just open it.”

Danny sighed in resignation, “Fine, but I don’t have to act like I like it since I am morally opposed to this.”

Steve rubbed the lines between his eyes, “Sure...just open it before I throw it out the window.” He made as if reaching for it.

“Uh uh uh...hands off! It’s mine now, you put it on my desk, you are not allowed to touch it again.” Danny swatted at Steve’s outstretched hands. 

Steve’s phone began to ring with Kono’s ring tone, “Hey, Kono, what’s…we’re on our way.”

Danny put the small box back on his desk, recognizing the tone. He was already grabbing what he needed and walking out the office closely behind Steve before any explanation was offered, the advantage of their slightly telekinetic abilities, as always.

“They’ve found the warehouse where Krushtov is hiding, she’s texting me the address. We need to get there now, as it looks like he is packing to make a run for it.”

Krushtov was an international arms and ammunition dealer they had been after for the past month, time was of the essence as they were sure he was cutting a big deal and then heading out of town to lay low for a while.

***

Danny strapped on his tac vest and checked he had everything he might need, silently checking that Steve was all kitted out too. He found himself wondering what was in box on his desk and wishing he had argued less and had time to open it before they had left. It wasn’t like he was really that mad with Steve, he just liked to give the man grief.

“Come on, Danny, let’s go.” Steve urged.

“You are way too eager to start a firefight, my friend,” Danny joked, rechecking his spare piece and holstering it. “Okay, I’m ready.”

They met up with Kono, Chin and Grover at the edge of the warehouse lot. “SWAT is going to enter from the rear,” Kono explained, “we will breach the front.” 

***

Danny felt the air leave his body as he fell, a dull ache, he couldn’t tell where it was coming from, was his collar bone broken, no, maybe his neck hurt? He felt confused and dazed and as he lay on the concrete floor trying to make sense of his surroundings he could hear Steve’s voice calling him, mixed with Kono yelling. They sounded worried, panicked even. Steve shouldn’t sound panicked, it was wrong. He focused on the light coming in through the windows at the top of the warehouse, maybe if he could focus on one thing he could make sense of why he couldn’t move, at least the gunfire was becoming less, it helped his head not hurt so much.

“Hey buddy,” Steve’s face came into focus blocking out the light. “Just hang in there a minute, the medics are on their way.” 

Danny grunted, he wanted to tell Steve not to worry, he was just winded from falling. Just give him a minute and he’d be up and about to make some arrests if anyone was left standing. He grunted again, wondering why the words would not come out.

“Stop it! Danny, look at me, just take it easy, do not try to move or talk.” 

Steve was pressing down on the area below his collar bone and it fucking hurt, but he couldn’t seem to talk to tell him to stop it. Medics came into view and Steve stepped back, wiping his hands on his shirt. Oh! Wow, that’s a lot of blood thought Danny as he succumbed to the darkness.

***

Beep...Beep...Beep The darkness started to subside and pain started to return. Not dead, thought Danny, not dead is good. He cracked his eyes open trying to adjust to the light in the room. It was surprising dull, looking outside Danny could see it was night, however there was a full moon lighting the room. Chin sat on a chair next to the window, head tilted to one side that was surely going to leave him with a stiff neck. Kono lay on the floor at his feet, she had a pillow and blanket over her and had her feet up on his lap. Lastly, Danny took in the sight of Steve, sitting next to his bed, doubled over, head on the bed next to Danny’s knees. He was unshaven and looked beyond tired. Everyone was still, obviously asleep. Danny gave some thought to waking them, but decided to let them sleep. they looked like they needed it. As his eyes drifted back closed he saw the box, the anniversary gift from Steve on the table at the end of his bed. He laughed silently to himself. Tomorrow... tomorrow he would open it.

***

“Danno, come on, babe, open those baby blues for me.” Steve voice permeated the fog.

“Don’t wanna,” Okay, that sounded petulant even to his own tired ears.

“Look at me, Danny. Grace wants to see you and they’re not going to let her in here until you’ve passed muster with the doctors.”

That was not playing fair, but it worked. Danny cracked his eyes open and glared at Steve.

“You’ve slept long enough, Danny, Grace will be here in about 30 minutes, Chin and Kono went to collect her from the airport.” 

“Grace isn’t due back until Friday, Steve,” Danny squinted, “you didn’t call and make her come home early, did you because…”

“Today is Friday.”

That stopped Danny’s rant mid way, “What?”

“Today is Friday, you had surgery then slept for around 36 hours, it’s time to wake up.” Steve sounded exhausted. “You gave us...you gave me quite a scare, please don’t do that again.”

“You got me shot again?” 

“No, this was all you, well all you playing at being hero.” Steve said with a smile. “Kono was in the line of fire from a sniper, I guess you saw and you tackled her. The bullet went in at the edge of your vest and nicked an artery. A few millimeters to the left and we would have lost you before I even reached your side.”

Danny rubbed his hands down his face, still trying to comprehend all the details. “Sorry, babe.”

“You’re okay, that’s all that matters right now,” Steve reached over and picked up the small flat box from the edge of the bed. “Can you please open this before Grace gets here?” 

“What did you get me, Steven?” 

“Let’s not start this argument again! Just open the damn thing, Danny, before I cancel all the plans I put in place.” 

Danny ripped open the paper and opened the box with a smile. Three airline tickets and a travel itinerary fell out onto his bed. “We’re going somewhere?”

“We’re going to Jersey for Thanksgiving, I want to meet the rest of your family. That gives you a month to heal up so your mom doesn’t yell at me for getting you shot again.” 

“She’s going to yell, babe, but it’s probably going to be at my dad or me. You, she adores too much to yell at.” Danny reached up and pulled Steve down for a kiss as he heard Grace’s happy chatter coming down the corridor.


End file.
